


Rain

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Dangan Ronpa Oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt-based drabble from tumblr. "Prompt; Ishimaru waiting for the bus in the rain with Mondo after a date or something idk go nuts"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

The bottom of the sky drops out right after the ceremony, and Mondo’s glad for that, at least. Ishimaru giggles as Mondo wrings out his hair, loose and wet from the rain that they couldn’t escape.

"Hey, does it mean anything when it rains on your wedding night?" Ishimaru asks, lying on the bed in nothing but his boxers. Mondo soon joins him, his undershirt only minimally wet.

"Yeah. It means you’re gonna get wet." He replies flatly, and Ishimaru just smiles before he leans over to kiss him.


End file.
